Faire semblant
by Llily.B
Summary: [Slash HPDM]Mini OS : La seule chose dont je sois coupable, est de te rendre ta haine avec toute la force de mon amour...


**Auteur :** Moi, bien entendu... Qui d'autre ?

**Disclamer :** Toujours pas à moi et heureusement ! Avec le taff que je me paye je ne pourrais pas m'occuper d'eux ! Snifouille !!!

**Genre :** Slash... Un brin de folie ? POV de Harry

**Pairing :** HPDM of course !

**Avertissement :** Cette fic, bien que relativement courte, fait allusion à une relation homosexuelle (pour changer XD) donc homophobes, vous savez où est la sortie !

**Rating :** K+ à T parce que c'est assez soft

**Résumé :** La seule chose dont je sois coupable, est de te rendre ta haine avec toute la force de mon amour...

**Note&Co :** Je profite d'une pause entre une prise de tête avec mon devoir de perspective et mes trias pour vous poster ce tout nouveau OS, Cadeau d'anniversaire de **BlackNemesis** qui a eut la gentillesse de bien vouloir le partager avec vous XD

C'est le premier OS cadeau que je ne remets pas en retard ! Hihihi ! Ca mérite des félicitations (clap clap clap) ¤courbette de l'auteur¤ Merci, Merci !

JOYEUX ZANNIVERSAIRE MON 'TIT BISCUIT !!

Je remercie **Ruines** pour sa rapide relecture et **Yami Aku** pour son avis, plus que positive ! Merci à vous deux. Je vous adore !

Et pour les autres, **Bonne Lecture **!!

**  
**

* * *

**Faire semblant...**

* * *

_-_

_-_

_-_

Faire semblant que tu m'aimes…  
Que cela ne soit pas qu'un rêve  
Croire que tes mots crachés par la haine,  
Sont des mots d'amours soupirés.

Voir dans ton regard,  
Au détour des couloirs,  
Du désir et non  
Du mépris et de l'indifférence.

Imaginer,  
Lorsque tes mains se posent sur mon corps,  
Pour me frapper, pour me blesser…  
Qu'elles sont les plus douces caresses qui soient.

Que ton souffle saccadé,  
Au-dessus de mes lèvres,  
N'est pas dû à la colère  
Qui obscurcit ton regard,  
Mais à nos baisers assoiffés  
Que ma bouche réclame encore.

De l'imagination au réel,  
Il n'y a qu'un pas.  
Et je l'ai depuis longtemps franchi.

Tu le vois à chaque fois

Que nos yeux se croisent.  
Et tu excècres ce petit jeu  
Auquel je m'adonne.

Croire des choses qui ne me sont pas permises,  
Parce que, toi, tu n'as jamais eut le droit d'y croire.  
Tu ne _peux_ pas y croire.

Alors tu préfères penser  
Que je fais semblant de t'aimer,  
Que tout cela n'est qu'une  
Énième plaisanterie de ma part.

Pourtant je ne joue pas…  
Ou plutôt si,  
Je joue à faire semblant  
Que  
Tu  
M'aimes.

Le château est vaste et sombre,  
Et je ne peux m'empêcher,  
Chaque soir,  
De vouloir me glisser  
Entre ses ombres,  
Pour t'y observer  
Pour t'y retrouver...

Une dernière confrontation  
Un ultime adieu,  
Une infime caresse,  
Que je frôle du bout des doigts.

Aucunes de tes rondes  
Aucuns de tes chemins  
Ne me sont inconnus

Je connais  
Le moindre de tes gestes,  
Jusqu'à tes petits soupirs ennuyés  
Au plaisir évident que tu ressens  
Lorsque tu surprends  
Cachés dans la nuit  
Deux clandestins énamourés

A celui qui te fait vibrer  
Quand c'est moi qui apparais  
Et où tu crois me prendre en flagrant délit  
D'excursion nocturne.

Si je ne voulais pas me faire prendre,  
Je ne le serais pas  
Et tu le sais,  
Mais tu préfères croire que je traîne  
Plutôt que t'attendre.

Est-ce si dérangeant Draco,  
Que de croire que je t'aime ?  
Que je ne fais pas semblant ?  
Que malgré tout ce qui nous sépare...  
Nous oppose…  
J'ai réussi à voir au-delà ?  
A franchir cette frontière...  
Et que la seule chose dont je sois coupable...  
Est de te rendre ta haine avec toute la force de mon amour ?

Ce soir,  
Ne fera pas exception...

Caché dans l'alcôve d'une fenêtre,  
Le dos bien calé contre le mur,  
Je me perds dans la réverbération de la lune,  
Que me renvoie le lac,  
Ma jambe détendue, battant la mesure  
A la cadence de tes pas.

Tu approches...  
Tu te rapproches.  
Et c'est tout mon être  
Qui vibre d'impatience  
A cette idée.

L'écho de ta marche solitaire,  
N'est bientôt plus que murmure  
Il résonne de moins en moins  
Contre les dalles froides du mur  
Prémice d'une nouvelle attaque.

Un lourd silence nous enveloppe  
De son tendre manteau éphémère.  
Je te devine hésiter entre  
Une grimace dégoûtée  
Ou un soupir exaspéré

Toute cette comédie  
T'agace.  
Tu aimerais  
Ne pas être un de mes pions,  
Sur cet échiquier...

Mais la vérité, Draco...  
C'est que je suis moi-même,  
Ma propre marionnette,  
Dont tu tires les ficelles.

C'est pourquoi de nouveau les murs résonnent,  
Tel une rhapsodie sans fin,  
Brisant cette quiétude,  
Comme le bourreau que tu es.

Précurseur d'un nouveau conflit,  
La symphonie qui suit est endiablée,  
A l'image de tes pensées...  
Car tu cours presque vers moi,  
Dans un mouvement irrité.

Ta présence à mes côtés  
Me trouble et réchauffe mon cœur.  
Et je te surprends à m'observer  
A travers le reflet de la fenêtre.

Avec une infinie douceur,  
Ma main se lève  
Et je vois tes yeux  
Suivre avec attention,  
Le moindre de ses mouvements.

Du bout des doigts,  
J'effleure la vitre,  
Frôle et redessine  
Les contours de ton visage,  
Avec dévotion.

Tes traits se déforment,  
En une expression méprisante,  
Tes yeux,  
Me foudroyant sur place...

Mais tu ne trompes personne  
Avec ce regard...  
Surtout pas moi,  
Qui ne vis  
Qu'entouré d'illusions perdues.

- Potter, ton attitude est vraiment ridicule ! Siffles-tu de ta légendaire voix traînante qui me semble être le plus doux des sons qui soient.

Sans plus attendre,  
Tu t'éloignes  
Et mon cœur rate un battement,  
Quand je te vois disparaître  
Dans les entrailles de ce ténébreux couloir.

Je ne veux pas croire  
Que tu puisses me négliger,  
M'oublier,  
Me balayer de ton existence  
Comme une vulgaire poussière...

Ne suis-je donc plus  
Ton fidèle miroir ?  
Ton exact opposé ?  
Ton insupportable contraire ?

Si je peux vivre  
Avec ta haine,  
Je mourrais  
De ton indifférence.

C'est quelque chose  
Que je ne peux tolérer,  
Et mon corps l'a auparavant compris,  
Puisque déjà il s'apprêtait à te rejoindre.

Mais ta voix,  
Perçant l'obscurité,  
M'apporte une tendre lumière,  
Me faisant de nouveau respirer.

- 50 points en moins à Poufsouffle et Serdaigle pour non-respect du couvre-feu, maintenant déguerpissez avant que je ne vous emmène chez Snape pour une retenue supplémentaire !

Je ne peux cacher  
Ce sourire  
Venant fleurir  
Au creux de mes lèvres  
Devant ton comportement  
Typiquement Malfoyen  
Typiquement toi...

Et je sens  
Cette fugace trace de bonheur,  
S'agrandir,  
Au fur et à mesure  
Où tu reviens tranquillement  
Vers moi.

Tu parais un peu soucieux,  
Voire même un peu rêveur,  
C'est une expression étrange  
Sur ton visage de porcelaine.

Tu t'arrêtes à quelques centimètres  
De moi, à peine,  
Mes genoux te frôlant presque.  
Ta présence me grise,  
Et je ne peux m'empêcher  
De vouloir te taquiner.

- Et tu ne m'enlèves pas de points à moi ? Déclarais-je mutin.

Tu relèves la tête,  
Ancrant tes yeux,  
Brusquement assombris  
Dans les miens...

Mon cœur s'affole...  
Ce n'est pas normal...  
Je ne devrais pas avoir peur  
De ce regard...  
Je ne devrais pas avoir peur  
De toi.

Perdre mon assurance  
Et me sentir fébrile,  
Devant ce sourire  
Machiavélique  
Qu'esquissent tes lèvres.

Je ne devrais pas frissonner,  
Alors que tu glisses  
Une main démoniaque  
Dans mes cheveux.

Tes doigts s'agrippant  
Avec force et rage  
A mes mèches folles  
Et m'obligeant à suivre  
Le mouvement qu'ils m'ordonnent.

Ma tête penche  
Doucement en arrière,  
Renforçant ton sourire.

Tu te rapproches  
Lentement de moi,  
Aussi vicieusement  
Qu'un serpent,

Ta bouche accroche  
Mon oreille,  
Et je me demande  
A quoi tu joues.

- Potter... Potter... Dis-moi quel intérêt j'aurais à faire cela ? T'avoir à ma merci est diablement plus excitant.

Ta voix est aussi ensorcelante  
Qu'un poison qui m'envenime.  
Je frémis imperceptiblement,  
Et je sens que tu te délectes  
De ces petits frissons.

Ce n'est pas normal...  
Vraiment pas.  
Tu ne devrais pas  
Faire tout cela.

- Qu'est-ce que... tu fais .. Malfoy ? Demandais-je, mal assuré.  
- Tu ne le devines pas Potter ? Te moques-tu. Je joue à faire semblant... C'est un jeu dans lequel tu excelles ces derniers temps, n'est-ce pas ?

J'écarquille brusquement  
Les yeux d'horreur  
Ce n'est pas possible...  
Il ne peut pas !  
_Ca _ne se peut pas !

Je voudrais te repousser,  
Mais tes lèvres volatiles  
Sur mon cou,  
Ton souffle chaud contre ma peau,  
Entrave ma volonté de te fuir...

Ca fait mal,  
D'être pris dans son propre piège...  
Si seulement...  
Si seulement...

- Si seulement tu pouvais faire semblant de me croire, murmurais-je abattu.  
- Faire semblant de t'aimer ne te convient pas ?

Mon corps tremble,  
Et ce n'est pas du désir...  
Pourquoi faut-il qu'il soit si cruel ?  
Pourquoi faut-il que je l'aime ?

Mes yeux me piquent,  
Et je serre fortement  
Mes poings sur mes genoux  
Afin de m'empêcher de trembler  
Plus violemment.

Il ne faut pas que tu vois mes larmes...  
Il ne faut pas que tu saches...

Mais déjà l'une d'entre elles  
S'échappe  
Et s'égare sur ma joue.

Je ne veux pas voir ton visage,  
Je ne veux plus te voir...  
Aucunes de tes expressions,  
Aucuns de tes regards !

Je voudrais  
Que tu me laisses  
A ma pathétique  
Petite existence...

Mais au lieu de ça,  
Je sens ta langue,  
Happer affectueusement  
Chacune de ces marques de souffrance,  
Et les faire disparaître  
Une à une.

Tes deux mains,  
En une étrange attention sucrée,  
Encadrent mon visage,  
Alors que tu accoles  
Doucement nos deux fronts.

- Pourquoi Potter ? Pourquoi moi ? chuchotes-tu.

Ta question me surprend,  
Et me fait sourire tristement.  
J'ouvre difficilement les yeux  
Et te réponds :

- Et pourquoi pas ?

Ta bouche reste  
Obstinément close,  
Et ton regard  
Intensément sérieux.

Tu me regardes,  
Un moment,  
J'ai perdu toute notion du temps.  
Puis scelle soudainement,  
Avec tendresse nos deux lèvres.

Mais je ne réponds pas  
A l'invitation.  
Ton baiser me semble être,  
Le plus amer des baisers,  
Tout comme ton faux amour,  
Dont je ne veux pas.

Tu te détaches de moi,  
Tes yeux brillants  
D'une émotion étrange  
Que je n'arrive pas à définir.

- Je ne fais pas semblant Draco, croassais-je. Je n'ai jamais fait semblant.  
- Mais moi non plus Harry, déclares-tu en reposant ta bouche sur la mienne, moi non plus.

**Owari**

* * *

Et voilà un OS de fini ! UN ! lol - Les curieux l'auront découvert en avant première dans mes Archives ! -

Je suis complètement à la bourre dans mon planning, c'est affolant le nombre de ffic que je dois encore... 4 officielles si je ne m'abuse, et je ne vous parle pas des officieuses et de toutes celles qui trainent ! Par Merlin, Pourquoi moi ?

Quoiqu'il en soit, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé... Même si je suis une vilaine auteur T.T

Lily.B ¤complètement desespérée, qui marche au café ou aux calmants, allez savoir quand !¤


End file.
